Shadow In The Moonlight
by Devi18
Summary: He saved my family. And asked for nothing in return. Not even an apology when treated like a monster. And now he haunts me, haunts my dreams, haunts my thoughts...I will find him. If it kills me first. DxOC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yet another new story! Yeah! Anyways, this is my first 'Vampire Hunter D' story and I decided to take another approach to the story from my others.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Prologue 

_In the darkness I stand,_

_I allow the sheet of white blue to wash over me,_

_As I bathe in the moon's light,_

_The twinkling stars are my haven,_

_They sing me to sleep and follow into my dreams,_

_In my dreams I lay in the night, _

_Among the moon and the stars, _

_They are my haven…._

"Sada!"

She turned violently at the scream and her pen dropped to the floor.

Her mother stood at the door looking panicked "What is it mama?" she asked.

Her mother ran to her and grabbed her hand "To the shelter!" she said "They're coming!"

She understood and allowed her mother to drag her down the stairs, they flew down the hall and her mother opened the cellar door that was strangely located in the kitchen. The two fled down the cellar stairs. "Where's papa?" she asked.

"He's outside" her mother told her "He's fighting them off."

"he'll be killed!" Sada screamed as she moved to open the cellar.

Her mother grabbed her wrist and flung her back "Don't make his sacrifice an unworthy one!" she scowled.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Outside..._

"You blasted vampires!" he screamed allowing the charges from his gun to be let loose.

The night sky blinked rapidly with light from the man's weapons. "You'll not get this farm!"

"The old man want's to fight" one of the vampires' taunted "Let's show him a good time."

Cackling then sounded as dark figures surrounded the man. 'I hope Sada and Moroko are alright' he thought to himself. He felt a presence move behind him, he then swung around and shot his gun. The vampire hit the ground.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_In the Cellar..._

Sada covered her ears to block out the sounds of gunshot and screams. It was horrible, she could feel the cold of the night against her skin as fear wracked her body. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to imagine good things. The night sky, the twinkling stars, the cool breeze of a warm night...

"AHHHH!"

Her head shot up when she heard the scream, a deep rumble that emulated from the outsides. "Papa!" she cried.

Her mother immediately grabbed her and held her close "Silence Sada" she whispered "Silence...perhaps...perhaps they will not know we are here..."

Tears flooded the young child's eyes and ran down her cheeks, she prayed with all her heart that her father had not fallen. But the silence that she heard with no footsteps proved that perhaps her father had taken his own life while taking the vampires.

She whimpered. Suddenly her mother's embrace tightened.

"Mama?" she asked.

"Shhhh!" her mother ordered.

She was lost for a moment but then realization hit her when she heard soft footsteps. Footsteps drawing closer and closer to the cellar door. She could tell it was more than one person. She could tell that it was more than one man. Closer and closer they came. Tighter and tighter her mother held her. They stopped. Just in front of the cellar door. Light streamed through the cracks as the rug was removed from the top of the door. She could feel not only hers but her mother's heart pounding in fear.

Suddenly the door flung open and both women let out screams in fear awaiting the beasts attack.

"Moroko! Sada!"

Both looked up and found with great relief that it was not the vampires...but her father!

Both women ran up the stairs and into the man's arms.

He let out a laugh before a painful cry. Both women jumped down and saw that their father had been struck by a dagger. "It's not deep, or even deadly" he said "It merely hurts."

"Oh Hiroshi!" her mother exclaimed "Sit and I will clean it for you."

"In a moment Kosuke" her father said "First I would like you two to meet someone."

He then turned towards the door "Please! Please come in good sir!"

Her mother turned towards the door as did Sada. She cocked her head curiously to the side as the strange guest approached. She could see his figure and could tell he was a built broad shouldered man with quite a large hat and a sword.

He stepped into the light and she gasped. She then watched as he walked closer and closer to her, she found that she could not move, not in fear...but amazement. He was gigantic compared to her and she found that she was in complete awe of him. It would be impossible to describe him because to him he looked...like a god.

But there was one thing she could describe...his eyes. Yes. His eyes, they were deep, they were aged, they sparkled with a dark light and they pierced the world around him. "Oh my" she heard her mother whisper.

His pale face turned down to her and he looked over her in almost the same wonder as she looked at him. She then felt the corners of her lips begin to turn up further and further until she felt herself laugh brightly at the mysterious stranger "Hi!" she waved cheerfully at him "I'm Sada."

He still stared down with the same sollen but curious expression "I'm D" he announced in a deep god-like voice.

She smiled brightly at him. She then felt hands on her shoulders and being pulled back "I thank you so much for saving my husband D" her mother spoke softly "I would be honoured if you would stay for supper."

The man turned up towards the woman and his eyes peered through hers. "I appreciate your kindness" he said "But I'm afraid I must take my leave."

"Don't be silly" her father spoke up "Stay at least for a drink."

"I'm on an assignment. I can't stay" he said "Forgive me. I am greatfull of your kindness."

Her father sighed "Very well. Thank you for saving my life. If you ever need hospitality, or are just passing by please do not be so shy as to not say 'hello'."

Her mother curtsied "Thank you Sir D" she said.

The dark man bowed his head and turned to the door. "Good-bye" he said.

Sada turned to her father, then looked to her mother. Both had said their thank-you's but he hadn't even waited for hers!

"Wait!" she called.

D stopped and turned towards the family. He then saw the girl running towards him and wrap her arms around his legs...what she could reach anyways "Thank you D!" she exclaimed "Please come back!"

His eyes widened in shock for a second but then returned to their usual sullen look. He then patted her head.

She unattached herself from his legs and then ran back to her mom. She turned once again and waved at him warmly.

He then turned and left.

When he was gone she turned to her father and smiled warmly "He was pretty!" she exclaimed.

Her father laughed heartily but when she turned to her mother she found that her mother did not shared the same humour. If anything her mother looked quite mad.

"Hiroshi!" her mother scowled "How dare you bring a man like that into this house! A dunpeal!"

"Dunpeal?" Sada asked.

Her father then looked just as angry "Do not take that tone with me Kosuke!" he said "That dunpeal saved my life! You will treat him with the respect he deserves!"

"How could you be so blockheaded?" she asked "A half vampire! Despicable! What if he comes back! What if he brings more dunpeals or worse! Vampires! Will it please you to see your wife and daughters lives sucked from them in front of you!"

"But he's not like that!"

Both then turned to the young girl "He's not like that at all!" Sada cried "He's kind! And he's nice! And he saved papa's life!"

"Now...Sada listen to me..." her mother started.

Tears of misunderstanding welled in the child's eyes "No you listen!" she said "D was trying to be nice, and he saved papa and all you can do is say mean things about him."

She pointed to the door "Look! He's right outside! He heard your mean words! Your a bad person mama! You always say it's not nice to talk mean things about other people but say mean things about him!"

She then covered her face with her hands and ran towards her room as her mother called her back to explain what she was saying. But the girl would not listen.

She ran up to her room and threw herself on the windowsill, allowing the sobs to come out and the tears to flood her cheeks, she felt angry, and sad at the same time. So angry with her mother and so sad for D. She lifted her head and peered out to the valley hoping to see a glimpse of D, it shocked her to the core to see him standing at the end of her road staring at her. With those piercing eyes. Staring at her. He then slowly tipped his hat at her and gave a small wave. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands to give him a smile once more. She then waved.

"Good-bye...D."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Author's Note: Review and you shall receive! Tell me what you think!


	2. Sada

Authorís Note: Chapter 1! Yeah! Boaring day so I could finish this chapter, I know itís short but I had to do SOME work...lol...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
_5 years later..._  
The moonlight washed over the landscaping, bringing a soft yet dark glow to the objects it touched. It seemed as bright as the sun as it's full embrace captured the land.  
Through the darkness among the light that the full moon showered a figure was seen in a small field. Laying still on the ground. If one were to walk by they may think it was dead but then they would hear it. The song passing slowly through her lips. A song filled with a strange bit of happiness and sadness at the same time. One which traveled along the wind and dissapeared into the night sky as if it had wanted to keep the song for itself.  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
_Dark light dark night, soft breeze blowing,  
bring to me, bring to me,  
The dark man glowing,  
Bright moon, light stars, high above me,  
Show him to me once again...  
_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
"Sada!"  
She heard her name called in the distance. She turned her head and looked into the distance at her father coming closer and closer with a lantern in his hands.  
"Sada!"  
She lay back, and allowed the automatic answer to sound "Yes Father! I'm here!"  
His heartfelt sigh sounded as he came closer and closer. "You must not stray too far" he said "The vampires have grown in numbers..."  
A small smile and a happy sigh sounded from the young woman on the ground.  
Her father noticed this and shook his head with a half smile-half frown, "Sada" he spoke softly "He's...he's not coming back..."  
She shot up and turned to her father with a hurt look "But he promised he would! Surely he will come back to make sure we are safe!"  
"It's been five years Sada" her father said "...he is a wanderer, a lost soul in a world of paths with none to follow..."  
"It's because of mama isn't it?" she asked turning sadly with a twinge of bitterness in her voice "It's because of what mama said. Those words...those horrible words..."  
"Your mothers reasoning is understandable" he said.  
She sighed "I know" she said closing her eyes "I just wish he would come back soon."  
Her father turned away, he seemed plagued...and he was. He was afraid, she was so young to be exposed to such a hero...he was also the only hero she had known. Over the years and even in that moment her image of him might have been aggsagerated, and she may have...have...  
"Are you in love with him?"  
He had to ask. He had to know if his only daughter was to be tormented for the rest of her life loving a dunpeal hunter with no way in life but the deadly road he walked.  
A giggle.  
A giggle that echoed with childlike laughter and glee. It melted his heart.  
She laughed at the silliness of her father, then climbed to her feet and wrapped her arms around him. He looked to her in surprise "Do not worry father" she whispered "I am not in love with him. I just...want him to come back...like he promised."  
Her father smiled in relief at this news.  
"I'd never really given any thought to a physical attraction" she said "After all...I'm still young..."  
"Your body may be young" he said "But your mind is so much older. Come...let us go to the house..."  
She turned and the two made thier way back to the house.  
They were at the end of thier road before suddenly a scream rang through the darkness.  
Her head shot up and Sada looked up at the house "Mama?" she asked.  
Her father pushed her back with his arm "Sada" he said "Go into the barn. Go hide..."  
"But Papa..."  
He turned "Go!" he said.  
She turned and ran to the barn, obeying her father. She ran into the barn, then into the hay stall which was also in the direction of the house. She hid herself in the hay crouching low while peering through the cracks in the barn looking towards the house. She heard her mother's scream before a gun shot let out. A large blast came from inside the house indicating her father had taking out his guns. She then saw figures, figures in the darkness, coming from the shadows of the house. Figures that crawled along the shadows like ants. She couldnt' count how many of them there were but her heart beat pounded in her ears as she knew the inevitable was about to reign it's bloody blessing on her life. She could feel the pain and anguish that was only an incling of the title wave about to shower on her. The gunshots got closer and closer together as she turned unable to watch anymore even though she could not see anything.  
The shots and the screams were too much, the growls and the hollers were too much, they were all too much. Her heart broke a little more as she could see clearly in her mind the events that were taking place. She wanted them to dissapear.  
She wanted to deafen her ears.  
She wanted to blind her eyes.  
She wanted to numb her heart.  
She wanted to dissaper.  
She wanted...him...  
She wanted him to come save her.  
She wanted to hear the hooves of his horse.  
She wanted to hear the jingle of his weapons.  
She wanted to hear the crunch of his feet.  
She wanted to hear the breath on his lips.  
Opening her mouth she let out the hum that had travelled from her stomach, to her lungs, to her throat to her mouth. A tune that she created long ago, a tune that she sang every night in the moonlight, a tune that called to her dark avenger, to her dark hero, to the hero she wished was there.  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
_Dark light dark night, soft breeze blowing,  
bring to me, bring to me,_  
_The dark man glowing,  
Bright moon, light stars, high above me,  
Show him to me once again,  
Dear lord show him to me,  
Soft wind, blowing over the land,  
Bring the angel of darkness,  
Forever I will pray for his stand,_  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
"Such a pretty voice..."  
Her heart stopped. She could feel the color drain from her face, as she turned slowly to find herself staring into two burning red eyes, her eyes traveled down the pale face to the dripping fangs, and her stomach wretched at the smell of putrid death that seeped from his throat.  
"I hope it will taste just as sweet."  
She threw herself back into the boards.  
"Just like your mothers..."  
Her breath she found would not escape her lungs.  
"I can feel your heart beating from here..."  
His scaley dead fingers reached out and stroked her hot cheek.  
"So beautiful..."  
She squeaked  
"I shall enjoy this."  
He opened his mouth and lowered himself. She closed her eyes in fear hiding her neck as much as she could.  
'D'  
Her heart, mind, and soul cried out for the dark hero.  
'Save me!'  
She could feel his cold breath on her skin and she awaited the fangs to pierce her skin and the darkness to overtake her.  
Suddenly the sound of slicing meet hit her ears before cracking bones and a cry of pain that soon faded. She opened her eyes to see the vampire had a look of complete surprise, and protruding from his chest was a blood dripping blade. Her eyes widened as he fell to the floor to reveal a large black hat, shielding the pale face of her hero. Her heart skipped a beat as the black had lifted and the deep sollem eyes she remembered so well peered once again into her soul. "D" she gasped.  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
Authors Note: There was initially more to this chapter but I decided that that was a good cliffhanger. Which I love do to.  
It was also originally a different ending. I thought that Iíd have her kill the vampire, but decided that since she is to young thereís no reason to place ashes on her hands, and she needed to stay innocent.  
Not to mention I wanted that element of having D save her, even in moments that seemed impossible for him to be there added to their strange bond.  
Review and you shall recieve! Later!


	3. Knight In Black Armor

AN: Yeah it's been a LONG ASS TIME however! I have NOT given up. Don't worry…things are just a little complicated now. I work almost 10 hours straight! Aaaaaahhhhhh! And I don't have much time to write but I do whenever possible. Not to mention I have to start working on other projects to get money for school…I bead and make outfits, and paint etc. want more info? Email me. okay here's the next chapter…sorry it took so long! And I know it's short but I PROMISE that the next will be longer…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Knight in Black Armor**

He looked her over, nothing to worry about. Other than the dirt on her face and the hay in her hair she looked perfectly healthy. She looked the same as he remembered she did five years ago. Small, fragile, innocent, and still held that look he remembered being so shocked about. The look any damsel would give her hero. The look of shire amazement. But even though her body looked to be healthy, the mind and the heart would be a different thing. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She was still in awe that he was standing before her but gave the slightest nod of acknowledgement. "Good" he said "Stay here."

She looked down at the body of the vampire. He then picked it up and tossed it aside. "Contiue to hide" he said "I'll be back."

With that he stood at his full impressive height. He gave his sword a slight twitch to shake the blood from it. before turning and continuing his extermination of the vampires.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

He'd found his way there somehow. Another assignment had brought him to that area. He had been on his way to the said assignment when he found himself standing at the end of her road with the flash of her face crossing his mind. And when he heard the screams and saw the shadows he moved and helped to defeat the demons in the shadows…unfortunately he was not fast enough…not enough. Just enough to save her.

He sighed as he shook the blood from his sword.

"Attempting to figure out what to do?" an annoying voice sounded.

"Silence" he told it.

"You can't leave her there that's for sure" the voice said "But you can't take her with you at the same time…what to do…what to do…"

D shook the blood from his blade then turned back to the barn. She was still the same place, hiding beneath the hay. "You can come out now" D said in his monotone voice "They're all dead now."

The hay didn't move for a moment…but then it stirred. A ivory hand came from beneath it and soon the entire pile began to move. She lifted herself up and brushed herself off, looking up at him she smiled. "I'm so glad you came" she said.

"Your parents are dead" he said.

The light from her eyes quickly faded. Her head turned down and her shoulders slumped. "Oh"

It sounded more like a squeak. Like something that sounded from deep in her soul rather than her mouth. Silence enveloped the two and seemed to drift along. Tears streaked down her face. After a minute she looked back up at him and smiled "Does this mean I can go with you?" she asked.

D stood silent. So be honest although it did not show, he was shocked. He'd expected her to be angry, to be upset…to blame him. Blame him that he didn't get there in time. But instead she was giving him the same look she'd given when they'd first met.

He couldn't leave her there by herself, there was no way to make sure that all the vampires had attacked at once. But he couldn't take her with him all the same. His life was far too dangerous for a child to live in. He sighed internally "Come on" he said turning.

She bounced happily behind him "I'll take you to the next village."

She stopped and her happy exterior dropped.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her drooping form. He continued walking and soon heard her dragging footsteps behind him. They walked to his horse, he turned then picked her up, she let out a small squeal before he settled her on his horse. Jumping on after her D turned his horse and then started down the road. "Hold on" he said.

After she secured herself they started a gallop towards the moon.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The town was quiet…quiet as night…quiet as the night they arrived in…but not death…no…not death. Not the death she'd just experienced…no…

But…but they why?...Why didn't she cry? Why did only few tears fall? Why didn't she start bawling at the thought that she wouldn't see either of them again? Why didn't she care? Did she ever care? Is it…is it because…

She turned her head upwards to see him gazing straight ahead.

…of him?

Was it because…"Of D?"  
"What?"  
She blushed "Oh…um…nothing!"

She smiled up at him.

He looked down at her blankly then turned back up.

They rode down a long path to the village quietly "What are you going to do?" her voice finally sounded "I mean…after this."

"I have a job to do…after that they'll be another…then another…"

She looked up at him with questionable eyes.

"Then…why can't I go with you?"

He didn't bother looking at her while he answered "This life is no life for a child."

She looked down at his hands and laid her hands on his cold ones "But then you'll be lonely" she whispered.

He turned looking down at the top of her head and then to the hand she grasped.

"What's the point of going through this life if it's going to be alone?" she squeezed his hand "What's the point of life if you're not going to _live_?"

Her words were not that of a mere child. They were those of an adult. Speaking clearly from the heart. "I…I want to go with you D."

They suddenly stopped. In front of a big house. She turned up "D?"  
He looked down at her…then dismounted. Her grip tightened on the saddle "I don't want to go" she whispered as her eyes slammed shut "I want to stay with you."

"Is this her then?"

Her eyes snapped open. She looked to the direction of a voice to see a balding overweight man standing there beside D. D was tilting his hat down not daring to look at her. Her eyes filled with tears, and she looked down at her hero. "D?"

The man walked over and reached up at her "No!" she cried out tightening her grip.

Suddenly two cold hands took a hold of her. Her grip loosened and her head hung low.  
The hands picked her up and took her down from the cyborg horse. "D…"

Her feet hit the ground. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face "Why?" she asked him "Why can't I go with you?"

He looked down at her and she could swear that even thought his eyes did not show it…she could see…behind his eyes…sadness. "Because I am a Vampire Hunter" he said "And I am a Dhampir. I am alone…Vampire Hunters only accept the company of other Vampire Hunters…"

He turned and patted her on the head "Farewell…"

He then turned once again to horse.

Letting out a cry Sada ran over and hugged him tightly "I'll always believe in you D" she whispered "And I'll see you again…nothing can take my belief in you away from me…"

She then let go and gave him a brave smile.

D stared at her for awhile like she was a new species of flower. Then turned and mounted his horse.

With a tip of his hat he then rode off into the moonlight.

As she watched him leave with a sad wave his words echoed in her ears _"Vampire Hunters only accept the company of other Vampire Hunters…_"

Determination set itself inside of her and grew to her eyes '_I will see you again D_' she told herself '_And I will be with you…I swear it…even if it _kills_ me._'

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

AN: I started reading the Vampire Hunter D books…damn good…get one. And I'm trying to write in the same context that the original writer would.

So hopefully the next chapter will be sooner…sorry if it isn't but I very much intend to finish this story…even if it is a few months before the next chapter.


	4. For Him

Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter. Sorry again that it took so long. But this time I have a valid excuse….not internet at my house. I'll have to upload chapters from my work….what a drag…

Anyways. On this chapter I decided to get more into Sada's character. And what she'd gone through. I know it's still quite vague but as I go along she'll be more and more solidified.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**For Him**

So cold…so tired…so lonely.

"Sada!"

His voice called out to her.

As it reached her, her entire body when numb and filled with disgust…she felt dirty. Like she needed to soak in a hot spring. Like she needed to scrub her skin off. She grunted and then turned and sprinted through the forest. It was thick. Thicker than most. Thick and moist, dark and cold. Especially cold near the caves…the caves said to be housed by a great demon.

That's where she was going today. Today was it…it was the chance she had been waiting for. The chance to prove herself.

As she came closer the world around her became darker.

In the distance she could hear his voice call out to her. She sighed and looked at her hands…they had grown so much…so much since…

"_Why can't I go with you?"_

"_Because I am a Vampire Hunter, and I am a Dhampir. I am alone…Vampire Hunters only accept the company of other Vampire Hunters…"_

"_Farewell…"_

Since that time…since that time that he left…that he left her in that village believing it would be in her best interests…what would he do if he'd known how wrong he'd be?

"_I'll always believe in you D, And I'll see you again…nothing can take my belief in you away from me…"_

She took a breath looking into cold depths of the dark cave before carefully walking in…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_6 years earlier_…

_She flew back and fell violently onto the ground. A voice laughed out "You wish to become a vampire hunter like this?" he asked._

_She turned up with a growl. _

_The man's eyes turned to hers with amusement "Ah yes…that's the look…the look I want to see" he then took a step back leaning into position "Now come at me."_

_She then slowly brought herself to her knees "I will not be broken" she told him._

"_Pray that statement will remain true" he told her._

_She then let out a cry as she ran at him._

_He quickly grabbed her hands and forced them behind her back. She growled in pain and he held her to his chest "Your not listening to me" he said "When you attack an enemy, do not attack him where he will expect it. Do not attack with a cry and allow him to know you are coming, do not attack him straight on unless it is necessary. You must attack his weaknesses and vulnerabilities. You must wear him down and attack from his blind spot. Or else it will be you who will end up defeated."_

"_I understand."_

"_Then fight…and stop acting like a child. This is not a life for a child…it is one for an adult. Blood, mayhem and murder. Your stomach must be strong, your weapon powerful, and your will indestructible. Do not fool yourself into thinking that you are somewhat special from any other hunter in this world. That is the kind of thinking that will end your life and you need to elongate it."_

_He then threw her to the ground._

_She flipped her hair back looking back over her shoulder at him, he then took another position "Now come at me."_

_She nodded and then stood._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The only sounds in the cave was that of the stream above it, and the water leaking through. Perhaps the sound of a creature moving in the dark, attempting to find it's way.

She walked in and took her steps wisely looked over her shoulders before looking ahead.

She remembered the words of her mentor. '_When you are seeking out a vampire, remember. You are not going to fight him in your world, you are about to enter his. His is one of darkness and eternity. He can see what you can not, he can smell you from a mile away, he can sense that which is impossible for a normal human. So you must hone your skills to his. Don't trust your eyes, they will deceive you to no end if you let them._'

'_Think like a vampire_' she thought to herself '_See like a vampire, move like a vampire, smell like a vampire…be a vampire if needed. Do not let your guard down.'_

She took her steps lightly and made sure they made no sound. One good thing about being a girl was her agility and lightness. While a creature could ragdoll her to no end it was also in her favor that they had to _catch_ her to do so firstly.

A sound. A footstep in the darkness.

She turned sharply and crouched into position with her hand at her waist.

It was then that the voice accompanied a figure she spotted in the darkness. "Aaahhh" it said in a slimy voice "Is this the challenge that awaits me?" it asked almost as if insulted "While your beauty is something to be seen…I should laugh myself sick to no that _you_ believe you can defeat me. I have lived for hundreds of years."

"And how befitting that your hundred year life should end to my 19 year one" she said with arrogance in her voice.

A growl resounded "Such words should not be spoken with such arrogance" he said "I could tare you apart with my very thoughts."

"Try it" she said.

It laughed. It laughed sonically. It laughed softly…then loudly. And then…it stopped.

She saw only a mere movement before she felt it's presents beside her. On pure instinct she pulled a dagger from her belt and tossed it at the creatures head. A cry resounded showing that she'd hit her target. Not wasting time she hopped up and grabbed onto the rocks at the top of the cave. Swinging from one rock to another she made her way to behind the creature quickly and dropped, she then quickly released the whip on her belt and snapped it once. The creature let out a cry of agony as she lopped of it's head without looking at it.

She stayed in position and moved her head to the side. No movements but that of a incinerating body, no sound but the creatures in the darkness that posed no threat.

After a good five minutes of waiting for another opponent she then made her way to the entrance. Looking around at the now peaceful forest she felt a smile reach onto her lips. She'd slayed her first vampire. The first of many hopefully, she'd still need more practice but that come with time and hopefully by the time she was fully ready she'd…finally…

"Sada!"

She turned and stood face to face with the mayor of the town she'd still not bothered to learn the name of. Even his name now did not matter to her. Ever since she was younger the only name that was able to replay in her mind was the one that mattered the most. The reason that she was still alive, the reason for her training, the reason…the reason…she lived.

She stared at the older bald man who was looking at her sternly.

"I'm leaving" she announced "Tonight."

His face fell into shock "What?" he asked.

She dusted off her clothes as the turned to leave "I'm now 19. And I've finished my training. So now I'm going. I have no reason to stay."

He still couldn't believe it "You can't be serious!" he said "I raised you! I kept you alive! I allowed you to stay with me! You can't just leave!"

"The only reason you kept me" she said "Was because of the fear you had for the man that brought me to his place. And because one day you wished to claim this body for your own. I will not let that happen. And I'm tired of being your doll."

His anger began to show "SADA!" he said "You are mine! You can't just leave like this! And what for! For a dhampir! For some worthless halfbreed VAMPIRE! Well…"

A knife sailed passed the Mayor's face with a _swoosh!_ His face paled and he gulped. He looked over to see her eyes burning into his, she turned once again and even though the venom dripping words she spoke were as quiet as a whisper they still sent chills up his spine as if she were screaming them.

"If you ever utter such disrespect about him again…I'll cut out your tongue and shove it down your fat gut."

She then walked away silently leaving him there in utter fear of her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was midday before she had finished packing. While there was few things she would bring and need there were several loose ends that needed to be tied along with supplies that were needed. Now saddling her horse she could feel her excitement begin to grow. It had been 6 years since she'd seen him. Six long years, ones that dragged on and on. Had it not been for her training she would had surly gone mad.

She remembered sitting by her window every night looking out towards the edge of town praying that she'd see that shadow in the moonlight she prayed would come but never did. And now, though she doubted he wished it. She would be his shadow in the moonlight that he had once been for him.

"So your really going?"

She turned to see Kenshin, one of the more popular boys in town behind her. "Yes" she replied turning back to her saddle.

"Your going to find him?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"There's nothing I can say to keep you here?"

"No."

He sighed "You know Sada. Ever since I first met you you've had a two track mind. Train and him. Train and him. That's it…haven't you ever had your own aspirations besides him?"

She stopped "Once" she said "When I was younger…I wanted to marry a man, and have children…and carry out the life that my mother and father had" sorrow over took her as she remembered her parents "But those dreams died long ago…with them."

She then finished and went to mount her horse but was grabbed and felt two arms around her. She allowed him to hug her for another moment before he pulled back "Well I know I can't change your mind" he said "But if you ever need anything, or a place to stay. My house is open" he then reached into his pocked and pulled out a large back of coins that he put in her hands "Here's some money."

She looked down at the large back "It's about 5000 dalas" he said.

Her eyes widened "But how…"

"That's my secret" he winked "Just call it a farewell gift."

She nodded "Thank you Kenshin."

She then leaned up and kissed his cheek "You've been a good friend…even if I hadn't."

"Well I think it's what my brother would have wanted" Kenshin said.

She smiled before turning and placing the money in one of her saddle bags. She then mounted her horse, she turned with one final wave before she kicked her horse and began to run down the road.

As the wind picked up it swooshed through her hair and she felt her spirit rise when she hit the gate that entered the town and rode passed it.

"I'm on my way…D."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Author's Note: well hope you liked it. It actually took me less time. I had trouble in the beginning but thankfully for you, one night I was skipping through channels and saw 'Interview with the Vampire' on and watched the whole thing. After that I really felt like writing about vampires. So I wrote this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be sooner.

Review please! Later


End file.
